


At the moment

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [51]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, might have suicidial ideation if you squint closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Sometimes life can feel so suffocating.





	At the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote in a notebook as a quick spur of the moment poem.

At the moment

* * *

 

At the moment the

gallows

hang out

and surrounds me.

 

 


End file.
